Love at First Bite
by TA-twinArmageddons
Summary: The boy grasped her hands. They were shaking softly. "I promise you no   matter what, I will always protect you. I love you, Kailee Lighthart.   I always will." she smiled as a single tear cascaded down her pale   cheek.


Love at first bite

they met...

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "No, it's my fault I wasn't  
paying attention." she replied picking up her purse and the scattered  
books.

They talked...

"I don't know why it's just like I get pulled to certain people and I  
can't stop it." she sighed warily. "I completely understand." he  
replied sweetly.

They went out...

"You have never gone bowling?" she asked in shock. He blushed. "No."  
she looked taken back. "Have you been living under a rock!" she asked  
jokingly.

They found each other's secrets...

"I can't believe it... So, we're the same?" she said her eyes wide and  
hand over her mouth. He nodded. They both smiled, their canines  
glinting in the dim light.

They fell in love...

"I don't know why but I think that I love you..." he trailed. She  
smiled. "I love you too."

Then trouble came their way...

The boy grasped her hands. They were shaking softly. "I promise you no  
matter what, I will always protect you. I love you, Kailee Lighthart.  
I always will." she smiled as a single tear cascaded down her pale  
cheek. "I love you too, with all that's left of this demonic heart.  
And I will always be here for you, Riku Renoa." she replied planting a  
soft kiss on his bare neck.

But in this story, it is sketchy if their strong love prevails...

Kailee sighed as she walked into her publishers building. She was an  
aspiring author and was about to get her second book published of the  
series she was writing. The receptionist looked up, his cobalt eyes a  
gleam. "Kailee! just called to see if you were here yet!"  
exclaimed the jittery blonde. She giggled. "Nice to see you to Rox. So  
how was your date with Naminé?" she asked nosily. "Perfect! Thanks for  
suggesting that place. She absolutely loved it." he said happily. She  
beamed. "No prob. Just make sure you thank me at the wedding," she  
sang as she walked into the elevator. She hit the button for the  
fifteenth floor and waited. The door opened on the eighth to reveal,  
yet another friend. "Axy-kun!" she squealed, glomping the so called,  
"Axy". The tall man laughed at her childish antics. "Hey Kai-chan.  
What's up?" the silver haired girl giggled. She always acted like a  
two year old around Axel, he was like her older brother. "Not much, I  
was just going to check on my book. What's up wichu?" she replied,  
jumbling the words at the end. "Going to the twelfth floor. Yuna asked  
if I could pick up some things from Cloud. God, she's amazing.," he  
said getting lost in his fantasies. "Axel, you have to remember that  
she has a boyfriend." She said shaking her finger. He sighed. "How  
could I forget, you set them up." he said sadly. Kailee placed a hand  
on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ax, you'll find someone. I heard Larxie  
had a crush on you..." he snorted. "Yeah, Larxene. Like she would have a crush on ME. She's had a lot of time to think about a relationship  
and she wants to have one with me? I hate to quote Xiggy on this one  
but, as if." Kailee giggled at the redhead. "Here's your stop, floor  
twelve, LARXENE'S floor. Bye." the silverette giggled. She couldn't  
help it. Larxene in fact told her that she had a crush on Axel. It was  
up to Kailee to use her matchmaker power. It's a wonder how she is  
still single (Kailee I mean). The silver haired girl walked out of  
the elevator after it 'ding'ed on the highest floor, walking towards  
the reception desk to see Aeris on the phone. "Hey, is Leon still  
here?" Aeris smiled warmly. "Yes dear go right in." Kailee nodded  
entering the rather large publisists' room. "Hey there, Squally." the  
silverette said smartly. The choclate haired man sighed. "Hello  
Kailee. How's your day been?" you see Squally here is a mean man. He  
makes you think that your book wasn't good enough to be published,  
then... BAM! He congratulates you on how splendid it is. Okay so there  
may have been just be tensey exaggeration but other than the  
"Splendid" part, it's true. "Fine. Yours?" she asked fiddling with the  
end of her mid-back length hair. The brunette shrugged. "Same." the  
silverette giggled. "How's Aeris?" the brunette blushed. "... Fine"  
she giggled. "So how's my baby?" she asked. The first was 'The Boy Who  
Called Wolf!'. It was about an obsessive liar that is confronted by  
the devil. The second one, 'The Girl Who Called Liar!', is about a  
girl that can eaisily tell if someone is lying, due to their  
characteristics and a little something extra. It's weird she knows but  
it's an interesting read. "WHAT? Are you kidding me?" she shouted in  
joy. "Yes, one thousand copies to about twenty-five different book and  
manga stores around Japan. And actually there a few in America." the  
silverette squealed in pure joy and and happiness. "Thank you, thank  
you, THANK YOU!" the silverette hugged the brunette and ran out to  
Aeris and told her the news. She always knew, and Kailee knew that but  
told her again for effect. On the way down she ran into Axel again (A/  
N *sweatdrop* ^~^') and glomped him, again. "I'm guessing that your  
book is getting published." all he got was an excited "SQUEE!" and he  
laughed. "Is that a word?" he asked. Earning no response he patted the  
estatic girls' head and the elevator went off, telling them both that  
he needed to leave but the girl wouldn't let go. "Um, Kai can you like  
get off?" he asked as nicely as possible. The silver haired girl let  
go, sending him the symbol for love in sign language. He returned the  
sign as the doors closed. Axel looked at the sign and sighed. "I think  
someone has a crush." Yuna said as she walked up to him. "Nah. Kai is  
like my little sister." Yuna snorted. "You totally love her." she said  
and walked away. Axel sighed again. Why was Yuna always right on the  
ball? Back in the elevator Kailee was jumping up and down and running  
in circles. The elevator rang out once again and she ran over to  
Roxas, who was talking to Naminé by the way, and jumped onto his lap.  
Unbeknownst to her, he was on a rolly char and they skated all the way  
across the lobby, slamming into the white wall. "Roxas! And Kailee?"  
Naminé said in shock. She jogged over to the pair, it was aa odd  
sight. Kailee was lying on Roxas' lap, quivering, while laughter was  
pouring out of her mouth. Roxas on the other hand was probably having  
an epiphany: her book was published. "Sorry... about... that. So...  
funny!" the silverette said between laughs. "Yeah, um can you, like  
get off of my lap?" the spikey haired blonde asked. "Nope! I would,  
like pee myself if I did!" the silverette laughed. Naminé laughed as  
well. "Kailee! Long time no see!" Naminé happily exclaimed. Kailee  
giggled and nodded. "It's been like FOREVER!" she replied. Naminé  
laughed at her old friend. The two went to college together. Naminé  
studied physics and grammar while Kailee studied grammar also, and  
computer animation. They shared a dorm room and crammed with  
eachother. Naminé remembered that one time there was a party, for  
Kailee made her go to all parties, and they had a major quiz the next  
day. Thing is they got home at about one and crammed all night. They  
probably got about an hour of sleep and took the quiz. They both aced  
it but passed out while the tests were being returned from their  
teacher. "NAMI-NAMI!" the silver haired girl calling the petite blonde  
by her old nickname. Naminé smiled. "Yeah Lee?" said girl giggled.  
"Hi!" she exclaimed while waving enthusiastically. Naminé laughed,  
memories flooding back. The silverette was waving so hard that she  
fell off Roxas' lap and onto the hard white linoleum floor. She  
giggled. "So what's going on here? You guys have a date or something?"  
Naminé had no idea that Kailee helped Roxas with about everything.  
Naminé blushed. "How did you know?" she asked the silver haired girl.  
She giggled. "Roku here told me he had a date. I just didn't know that  
it was my gorgeous college roommate." Naminé giggled when Roxas' head  
perked up. "You never said that you knew Kai." Naminé laughed. "You  
never asked." said girl giggled. "Yeah Roku you never asked." the  
silverette said, imitating the girls' voice to a tee. The blonde  
receptionist blinked and the girls giggled. "I guess you forgot that  
I'm an imitator," the silver haired girl laughed. "Well I got to be  
somewhere. Bye Nami-Nami, bye Roku." the silverette waved and walked  
out the revolving door. Roxas laughed. Naminé looked at him. "What?  
What is it Roxas?" said boy smirked. "She was your roommate, you  
should know that when she 'has to be somewhere' it means that she  
wants to go to Starbucks." Naminé giggled. "And here I am thinking  
that she gave up that coffee addiction. That girl has enough energy  
without the caffeine," they both laughed.

XxxX

Riku is coming in the next chappie! School sucks! I missed honor roll  
with two C's *sweatdrop* I got a C in Art. *Anime tears* but that  
teacher spits on the ground I walk on. But I will be like a freaking  
Naminé if I have to! I'm drawing a pic that's based off of a pic I  
found of Sakura from Naruto and destruction behind her. I think it's  
Impressionism. Anyways, eighty more days til school ends and we go  
through hell and back, again. Ah, well let's just get it over with and  
keep the memories 3 


End file.
